


bonniehand.cpp

by Drick



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Computer Programming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drick/pseuds/Drick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot from animatronic's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bonniehand.cpp

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit experimental, using legit programming code for an animatronic, "hiding" story in the programming comments. I apologize if it's difficult to read.

#include servo.h

int Finger1 = 0;  
int Finger2 = 1;  
int Finger3 = 2;  
int Finger4 = 3;  
int Finger5 = 4;

void setup()  
{  
Serial.begin(9600);  
}

void loop()  
{  
byte servoValue1;  
byte servoValue2;  
byte servoValue3;  
byte servoValue4;  
byte servoValue5;

int FingerV1 = analogRead(Finger1);  
int FingerV2 = analogRead(Finger2);  
int FingerV3 = analogRead(Finger3);  
int FingerV4 = analogRead(Finger4);  
int FingerV5 = analogRead(Finger5);

if (FingerV1 460) FingerV1 = 460;  
if (FingerV2 460) FingerV2 = 460;  
if (FingerV3 460) FingerV3 = 460;  
if (FingerV4 460) FingerV4 = 460;  
if (FingerV5 460) FingerV5 = 460;

byte servoVal1 = map(FingerV1,460, 200, 255, 0);  
byte servoVal2 = map(FingerV2,460, 200, 255, 0);  
byte servoVal3 = map(FingerV3,460, 200, 255, 0);  
byte servoVal4 = map(FingerV4,460, 200, 255, 0);  
byte servoVal5 = map(FingerV5,460, 200, 255, 0);

Serial.print(servoVal1);  
Serial.print(servoVal2);  
Serial.print(servoVal3);  
Serial.print(servoVal4);  
Serial.print(servoVal5);

delay(100);  
}

/*All I wanted was to be a rock star.  
The fame, the adoration, the music.  
I wanted to play music like the Beatles  
Like Hendrix, like Kiss, like Michael  
Jackson. I wanted to be like Bonnie.

I got what I deserved. Every night I  
suffer the events leading up to this.  
What's worse, I think I'm starting to  
like it. During the day, I'm actually  
playing Hendrix, Kiss, Beatles and MJ.  
That part's not so bad, though I can  
feel how stiff the joints are when we  
play. I guess I got what I wanted when  
I followed him.

It was slow, it was painful, it was clean.  
Not like her, she got it like Jason   
Vorhees. I see the other kids during the  
day, wanting to scream, but my mouth  
and new voicebox won't let me. Why did  
I have to die? Why did WE have to die?

It's like being stuck on a ride until  
you puke over and over and over and over  
and over until you think you're almost  
done, but then it starts again and never  
ends. I thought this was hell and I was  
being punished, but I've made other kids  
smile. We've made other kids smile. Bonnie's  
made other kids smile. Maybe if we do  
good and atone?*/

#include

Servo myservo1; // create servo object to control a servo  
Servo myservo2;  
Servo myservo3;  
Servo myservo4;  
Servo myservo5;

void setup()  
{  
Serial.begin(9600);

myservo1.attach(2); // attaches the servo on pin 9 to the servo object  
myservo2.attach(3);  
myservo3.attach(4);  
myservo4.attach(5);  
myservo5.attach(6);  
}

void loop()  
{  
if(Serial.available() >=5)  
{   
byte servoAng1 = Serial.read();  
byte servoAng2 = Serial.read();  
byte servoAng3 = Serial.read();  
byte servoAng4 = Serial.read();  
byte servoAng5 = Serial.read();  
// Send the servo to the position read... (note: you get to make this happen)

myservo1.write(servoAng1);  
myservo2.write(servoAng2);  
myservo3.write(servoAng3);  
myservo4.write(servoAng4);  
myservo5.write(servoAng5);  
}  
}

/*Security is the only human contact we  
can get while in control of the bodies we   
possess. It's a brief amount of time and  
the guards seem scared when we approach.  
We've been poking and prodding and playing  
Red light green light with some of them  
to pass the time. Sometimes we stop at  
the window, sometimes we do other things.  
We did a terrible thing to one we managed  
to catch. These are the lines of code that  
went into effect, the cold hands of Bonnie  
squeezed his throat until he died. Our  
cold hands squeezed until he died. 

I squeezed until he died, I felt sick and  
glad seeing the tears run down his face  
just before he went limp. I screamed.  
I couldn't stop screaming for a while.  
The others joined in. I'd never hurt  
anyone this bad before. Am I bad for  
hurting someone like this? I don't  
feel sorry at all.

All of us worked together to catch him,  
he was going to bring back someone one  
of us knew. One of us trusted. Maybe we  
can move on to the afterlife when all  
of the suits are filled? That's the  
idea the kid in Freddy has. I want to  
go home, I want to die, I want to just  
get out of here.*/


End file.
